Shifting Time
by Satsuki Fowl
Summary: Luke has returned at last. But what of Asch? Pairings: Natalia/Asch, Tear/Luke. One Shot. Disclaimer: these characters are not mine in the least.


There he stood. He looked so like her beloved, yet she knew him not to be. Look identical they may, but their eyes betrayed such an outward appearance. The light of Luke's eyes was not that of Asch's.

Luke smiled at those who had dutifully awaited his return, holding to the dim hope that he would return, even after three years. His smile was so like that of him she loved, and she looked away quickly, lest her sad eyes betray her feelings. Of course she was glad this dear friend had returned. She would have to be heartless not to be. And yet . . .

She waited back a bit as the others moved forward quickly. Briefly she entertained the idea of slipping away unnoticed, but abandoned the notion as he quite suddenly looked directly at her.

Her breath caught once more at the resemblance, and tears sprang to her eyes in longing. He held up a hand to tell the others to wait a moment as he disengaged himself from the group and approached her.

"Princess," he said quietly, his face close to hers. She could not look at him. "Natalia." She lifted her eyes to meet his then. Something in his voice compelled her to. "He's all right."

Natalia was stunned. She clutched Luke's arms just above the elbows to keep from reeling. "But why—"

Before she could finish her question, he interrupted her. "You don't honestly think he would have returned with me, do you?" His eyes lit as he smiled at her, as if laughing.

A small laugh mixed with a sob escaped her lips. Of course not, she thought. No matter others wished them to solve their differences, they never did, to her never ending frustration.

"Don't you worry, Natalia," Luke said. "He's coming. I don't know when, but he won't leave you alone while he still draws breath."

Tear approached the two when Luke stepped back from the princess. As usual, her expression was unreadable to Natalia. Her face betrayed nothing of her feelings, weather she was happy to see Luke, or angry at him for having been absent so long.

Luke gazed at her for a moment, then stepped up quickly and locked her in a tight embrace. "Tear." His voice was tender and joyous.

Mystearica Grants the soldier looked surprised for but an instant, and almost immediately her expression broke down into one of tearful joy. She returned the embrace. This was a much more relaxed and natural Tear. It occurred to Natalia that Tear only pretended to be free of the plague of emotion. Quite often, if she looked long enough, she could see whatever Tear tried to hide.

Guy waited back, grinning, as the pair held each other. He winked at Natalia, who returned a small smile.

***

Asch stood on a hill overlooking the valley he'd seen Luke descend into. He had gone no further, for he knew where his double was going at that point. Luke had left his sight long minutes ago. The Fallen Light would meet the one he cherished in his own time. He trusted Luke would speak with Natalia of Asch as soon as he saw her.

After losing all, even the light of the prophesy declared at his birth, Asch managed still to hold onto that which was most precious. Luke had not taken the young woman he loved.

Asch knew it was unfair to assume Luke had taken his life. Both were victims of fate, both since they came into being. But he would not be caught admitting this out loud to any soul. Only Lorelei knew, and he did not give out secrets.

Asch decided to sit as he waited and thought, for he would go no further for a good amount of time. He had grown tired as was. Returning to the mortal world was strange, and he already knew much time had passed.

Living in Lorelei's world had been so mystifying . Sensations which had seemed natural to him began to slide away, slip out of his reality. Memories had been hard to grasp. Luke's had slid away more easily. Asch guessed it might be the fact that his look-alike had so far fewer memories, and not near as many full of sheer emotion.

The thought of Natalia had been all that held Asch to reality. Even when her appearance and name had slipped from his mind, the intense feelings associated with her refused to budge. She had always been there when he was young, torn away when Luke came into being and was substituted in his place, only to return to him years later. Something taken for granted, then lost, then regained. That time had thrown the two of them into confusion, but they discovered an even stronger and truer love. That was not easily driven from the heart.

He must return to her. But not now. Not with Luke. And not until he was ready. So much had happened. Much of his past had returned to haunt him. Having all his memories come back to him with new clarity and almost all at once had seemed to jar him to his very being.

Asch had cried.

_And Luke had best say nothing of that!_ he thought vehemently. In fact, he knew Luke wouldn't. The double had cried as well, for even he had deep regrets which almost seemed better forgotten.

Asch had been the one to pull them back, though Luke had been he who took them there, saving both their lives.

_That's the only reason I saved him anyway,_ Asch though arrogantly. _Otherwise, I'd have left him to rot. Let him stay forever in that limbo._

Not that the limbo had been unpleasant. It had been rather comfortable, just missing the vital aspect of themselves: friends, family, emotion.

The young man did not know how long he remained on the edge of the valley. At one point he realized he had dozed for some amount of time. Time: still such a strange concept after so long. He raised his head slowly, seeing that the sun itself was rising. Luke and the others had probably gone home to the indoors by now.

The time had come for him to move forward.


End file.
